


Consequences

by ReginaNocis



Series: Shooting Stars [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stressed Caitlin, Working things out, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: “Tell me what's bothering you,” Iris begged. “I've barely seen you in the last few days, and Cisco says you've mostly been here alone.”“I just... I'm not a psychologist. I didn't even like psychology in school. But I pushed Barry towards Snart without a second thought. A new relationship so soon... what if my meddling makes him worse?” she replied quietly.
(Sequel to Everybody Needs Help)





	

Caitlin was alone in the lab when Iris got there, muttering some equation under her breath as she stared at an empty beaker. As far as Iris could tell, she hadn't been home since Eddie's abuse had been discovered. It wasn't healthy.

“Are you almost done, babe?” Iris asked, laying a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

“I... no. When did you get here?” Caitlin asked, her eyes wide.

“Just a few minutes ago. Where is everyone else?” she replied.

“Home,” Caitlin stated calmly. “Barry didn't come in today, and I kicked Cisco out when he started singing.”

“Not a good song?” Iris asked, smiling.

“Or a good singer,” Caitlin agreed. “I'm sorry you wasted a trip. I really can't leave yet.”

“Tell me what's bothering you,” Iris begged. “I've barely seen you in the last few days, and Cisco says you've mostly been here alone.”

“I just... I'm not a psychologist. I didn't even like psychology in school. But I pushed Barry towards Snart without a second thought. A new relationship so soon... what if my meddling makes him worse?” she replied quietly.

“Oh, Cait. Why didn't you say something sooner?” Iris asked. “We've all been going to see him in shifts, and he's doing great. Len is good for him, surprisingly. I wondered if his incredible healing included his mind. Maybe he's already okay.”

“No, he's not. He came in yesterday, and he couldn't even say Eddie's name. He's not healing at all. It's why I told him not to come in today,” Cait replied.

“Don't you think being here, being Flash, would help him?” Iris asked.

“I don't know anymore,” Caitlin whispered.

“Come on, Caitlin. You're done here for the night. We're going home, ordering pizza, watching a movie, and going to bed. Tomorrow, Barry will be back and you're going to talk to him about all of this. It will make you feel better,” Iris told her, already removing Cait's lab coat.

“But-” Caitlin tried.

“This is non-negotiable. I actually did like psychology, you know. I promise this will help you both,” Iris interrupted. “Trust me.”

“I do,” Cait assured her.

  
  


Barry at least seemed like he'd been getting sleep. Len was with him this time, looking distinctly uncomfortable as Iris pulled him away to have a conversation with Cisco. He shot Barry a pleading look that was completely ignored as Barry made his way over for another round of tests.

“Won't these results be exactly the same as two days ago? I haven't done anything that would change my health in any way,” Barry grumbled, sitting down on the stool Caitlin had gestured to. She ignored him, hooking up her machines.

“How do you feel today?” she asked, checking his heart rate.

“Tense. You?” he replied. It was the closest to open that he'd been with her in a long time, so she decided to reciprocate.

“Freaking out,” she admitted. “I'm worried that I've hurt you.”

“What?” he asked, looking confused. “Caitlin, you've never hurt me.”

“Look, Barry, I'm not really a medical doctor. I'm a bioengineer, which means that I know more about being a doctor than anyone here. I can diagnose and treat diseases and broken bones. I can run tests and make cures and help you fight odd Metas. But I'm _definitely_ not any form of psychologist. And after Jay and Wells, we know that I'm not even a good judge of character most of the time. I don't know why I thought for even a second that pushing you towards a relationship so soon was a good idea. I am so sorry,” she said quickly.

“Caitlin... I've been meaning to ask you why you trusted Len so fast,” he replied, surprising her. 

“He let me see the real him. Or at least, I think he did. He told me why he wanted to help you, and explained some things about his past. It helps that Lisa clearly loves Cisco. We both know that Snart- Len wouldn't hurt his sister in any way, and harming any of us would hurt Cisco, which in turn would hurt Lisa,” she told him. 

“Yeah, they deserve to be happy,” Barry said with a smile. “And so do we. I know that Eddie spent a long time hurting me, and it's going to take an equally long time to heal. But you were right before, Caitlin. Len makes me happy, and he isn't pushing me for anything. We're going at my pace, which is shockingly slow for now. Please don't worry about that.”

“How can you be sure?” Caitlin asked, still hesitant to let it go. Iris caught her eye and made her smile from across the room.

“How do you know you love Iris?” Barry asked abruptly.

“It's just... when I'm with her, everything is okay. Nothing hurts as bad. I still miss Ronnie, and I still feel bitter towards Jay, but it's like none of that matters when she's around. As cheesy as it is, I feel like she's the sun and I revolve around her. Does that make any sense?” Caitlin tried to explain, still smiling over at Iris.

“And how do you know she loves you?” Barry asked.

I guess it's the little things she says and does. She always makes sure I've eaten, drags me home when I'm being stubborn here, takes care of me. She gives me little pet names when we're alone that always make me smile. And she tells me that she loves me, all the time,” Caitlin told him.

“The way you and Iris look at each other is the same way Len looks at me. He makes me feel the same way you do about Iris. I couldn't have said it better myself. Eddie _never_ made me feel that way. And he does a lot of those same things. He did even before, when we were just Flash and Cold. That's how I know,” he told her, also smiling.

“Yeah... I guess that's a good way to tell,” she conceded.

“So, am I healthy?” he asked.

“As much as you possibly can be,” she told him, turning off her machines just as Cisco's computer beeped. 

“New Meta attacking Jitters!” he called out. Barry was in the suit and out the door before he could even finish the last word.

“Feel better?” Iris asked, wrapping an arm around her smiling girlfriend.

“Much,” Cait replied, resting her head on Iris's shoulder. Everything would be fine.

 


End file.
